


On His Knees

by dhazellouise, Rare Pair Central (dhazellouise)



Series: Lyanna's Harem [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/Rare%20Pair%20Central
Summary: Queen Lyanna loves the sight of Ser Arthur Dayne on his knees and doing what she demands of him.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Lyanna Stark
Series: Lyanna's Harem [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1113291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	On His Knees

**Author's Note:**

> This story was published around 2017 in another site, but I forgot to post this drabble here.

* * *

.

"Gods, Arthur." Lyanna moaned, writhing as she felt his tongue rasped against that sweet bundle of nerves that had her seeing stars and sparking an infernal heat deep in her core.

She was already soaking wet down there and her lover was doing his best to keep her in a limbo of pleasure. Arthur was playing with her, she knew, and Lyanna didn't know how much she could take another moment of his teasing.

"Arthur!" She whined when she felt three of his fingers moved in and out of her slowly, his thumb and tongue brushing alternately against her little nub.

She squeezed her thighs together. Lyanna wanted to jerk her hips in time with Arthur's movements but the hand on her hip prevented her from doing that.

"Please, Arthur." She begged as her insides began to quiver. "I demand that you take me now, or I won't let you take me at all."

She threatened the Kingsguard, but Arthur's only response was to suckle hard on her little pearl and bury his fingers deep inside her.

At once, Lyanna let out a strangled cry at the unexpected move, her body arching while the grip she had on Arthur's hair tightened as those damning fingers began to move hurriedly inside her. She trembled, breathing hard as the tight coil in her belly seemed to unravel all the more as she neared her climax.

Lyanna leaned back against the wall, her legs were shaking as she tried to stand up against the onslaught of pleasure brought to her by kneeling man in front of her.

She felt Arhtur's teeth grazed against her nub again and Lyanna couldn't helped but writhe uncontrollably once more.

"Arthur." She groaned. "Arthur, please." She pleaded.

When Arthur remained silent and continued to ignore her, Lyanna's temper flared up without warning.

"Arthur!" She bit out, pulling at Arthur's hair until the kneeling man was forced to stand up in front of her. "Did you hear what I just said?!"

"Yes, your grace. I heard you." Arthur rasped out, leaning forward to kiss her on the neck while he began fondling her breast. Lyanna's breathing hitched as she felt his thumb brushed against her nipple. In the flickering light, Lyanna could see how her lover's eyes had turned dark with lust and felt his manhood pressing against her stomach.

This time, Lyanna didn't hesitate to reach out and grasp his cock, knowing that if she had him by her hand, she had more control over him.

Lyanna got an immense satisfaction upon hearing Arthur's moan as she ran a hand over him.

"Take me now," she whispered to her lover while exploring the velvety hardness of him right in her hand.

"How do you want me to take you, your grace?" Arthur asked, pressing her against the wall while nudging her thighs apart with his leg.

Instead of answering, Lyanna chose to lean forward and kiss him hungrily in the mouth. Arthur kissed her right back just as passionately. She could sense the barely controlled desire he had for her as he lifted her up with his hands and have her slowly wrapped her legs around his waist.

In moments, she felt his cock nudged against her soaked entrance and felt a jolt of heat that went straight through her when she heard Arthur's groan of pleasure.

"Do you want me to take you like this, my Queen?" he asked her hoarsely, knowing the sound of her title on his lips would please her immensely.

He was right, of course. She liked the sound of it, but most certainly, Lyanna loved it every time Arthur would have to wait for her response.

"No, not like this." Lyanna croaked out while she slowly pressed herself against his cock until the tip of him was buried inside her.

Arthur jerked his hip into her, groaning loudly. His violet eyes turning dark as sunset. It was clear to her how her lover wanted to bury himself inside her. However, Lyanna wouldn't let him, not yet anyway.

"I want you to take me like this." Lyanna said, unwrapping her legs around his lean hips and showed him what she wanted him to do.

Soon, Lyanna was on her hands and knees.

"Take me like this, Arthur." She said to him, spreading her legs wide as a silent invitation for the knight to take her immediately. "I want this position where I can feel you buried deep inside me."

"As you command, your grace." The White Knight managed to say between gasping breath and Lyanna looked around to see Arthur position himself behind her.

He grabbed her hips and Lyanna felt his cock nudged against his entrance for a moment. There was a pause as Arthur angled himself just so, where he could thrust inside her slowly. And when he finally slid into her, it prompted Lyanna to gasp out loud, her hips bucking as she felt herself being stretched by him.

Lyanna knew she wouldn't last long in this position. Soon enough, she was moaning loudly as Ser Arthur Dayne took her roughly. She hoped no one could hear her noises pleasure, for certain her husband, the Dragon King, would be in wroth if he found out about her little affair with the Sword of the Morning.


End file.
